


Two left feet

by Houseofmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Houseofmalfoy
Summary: That drew a laugh from the red-haired girl. Narcissa had trouble tearing her eyes away from her lips. “You’re a terrible flirt, you know that?”“You’re still here, aren’t you?” Narcissa challenged her with a smirk, raising a single eyebrow. “Let me show you.”
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Two left feet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the O.W.L. challenge of hogwartsonline, to the song finally // beautiful stranger by Halsey

_ Your eyes, so crisp, so green _

_ Sour apple baby, but you taste so sweet _

_ You got hips like Jagger and two left feet _

_ And I wonder if you'd like to meet _

oOo

“She can’t dance to save her life can she?” Narcissa asked, not looking away from the red-haired girl making another attempt at dancing not too far away from the bar. Rodolphus, who was seated next to her, looked over his shoulder and then shook his head with a grin. 

“Yet you’ve been staring at her on and off for the past twenty minutes,” he told her, turning back to the bar. 

“She hasn’t learned how to dance in those twenty minutes.”

Narcissa had  _ indeed _ been looking at the young woman for a while now, her interest growing with each new dance move that confirmed she had no idea how to dance. She couldn’t be older than Narcissa was herself, judging from the university logo on her t-shirt. 

They went to the same university then. 

The red-haired girl was alone now, but she had been accompanied by two of her friends before. Those friends were now sitting at the same bar as Narcissa and Rodolphus, leaving her on her own. 

Drunk, no doubt, Narcissa assumed. She couldn’t imagine anyone dancing like that in public if they weren’t intoxicated, but the failed attempt at dancing didn’t look too sloshed at all. Just a lack of talent, perhaps. 

The girl was shaking her hips in no particular rhythm at all, her shoulder-length hair dancing with her in no set direction and if Narcissa looked more intently she was certain that one of her earrings had gotten stuck in her hair. The girl had so far made no attempt to fix that. She had to be drunk.

Her smile was infuriatingly bright when the girl looked up by chance and met her gaze. Careless and happy in a way that Narcissa was certain could only be attributed to her drunkenness. Her eyes wide open, laughing just as brightly as the rest of her expression suggested they should. 

It might’ve been one of the coloured lights in the bar, but she swore she’d never seen eyes flash so vividly green. 

Narcissa couldn’t bring herself to look away for too long, though. 

She was sitting at the bar with crossed ankles and a martini in her hand, not drunk at all but just intoxicated enough to be a little more careless. It was a state she loved to be in: not too far gone to be making regretful decisions, but far enough to be making fun ones. 

She took another sip of her cocktail and looked back at Rodolphus for a moment. “Someone really should teach her how it’s done.”

He looked at her with raised eyebrows. “I know I’m an excellent dancer, especially sloshed as I am now, but she’s not really my type.” Narcissa didn’t have time to roll her eyes at him before he started to laugh. 

She turned in her seat now, leaning backwards against the bar as she watched the redhead dance. 

It looked as if the girl had moved closer to her, or to the bar. When she looked up at Narcissa again she had that same contagious smile, open-mouthed with teeth that glistened when the light hit her. Narcissa was once again surprised at how the lights made her eyes look magically green. 

She had a good figure, too. Shown off beautifully in a low cut top and a high waist skirt that fell to just above her knees. A shame she couldn’t dance. 

“She needs a lesson. Desperately.”

Narcissa tilted her glass backwards, downing the remainder of her martini before she put the empty glass on the bar behind her and smiled proudly at her friend’s chuckle. 

“You think you can fix that?” Rodolphus asked her, tilting his head in question with a sarcastic grin. 

“I like hopeless cases.”   
“You despise them.”   
“I like this one.”

Narcissa had a confident swing in her step, automatically moving her hips along to the beat of the music when she approached the beautiful red-haired girl. 

From up close, the girl’s smile was just as bright and just as happy, her hair more obviously messed up from her attempt at dancing, but she didn’t look as drunk as Narcissa had expected she would. 

From up close, her eyes were that same vivid shade of green they’d been earlier and Narcissa was proven wrong too in her assumption that it’d been the light. 

It was impossible not to smile at the sight of them. 

“You’ve been watching me,” the redhead said, not asking but stating. She wasn’t wrong. “Judging or admiring?”

There was a challenge in her expression that Narcissa wanted to take with both hands. She chuckled at the girl, her smile warm and flirtatious. “A little bit of both, really,” she told her, taking a step closer to those infatuating green eyes. “I couldn’t understand how a woman as utterly gorgeous as yourself is failing so badly at dancing.”

That drew a laugh from the red-haired girl. Narcissa had trouble tearing her eyes away from her lips. “You’re a terrible flirt, you know that?”

“You’re still here, aren’t you?” Narcissa challenged her with a smirk, raising a single eyebrow. “Let me show you.”

The girl, who was called Lily as she would find out during the dance lesson, let Narcissa place her hands on her waist with a willing smile. They danced for a song and a half, though Narcissa would later insist that it had only been her who was truly dancing. 

Halfway during their second song, Lily’s hips were pressed into her and moving along with the beat in a way that Narcissa could almost describe as rhythmic. Her lack of talent hardly mattered anymore either, when green eyes that Narcissa would not forget for quite some time caught her own with an intensity that hadn’t been there before. 

Before she could argue, though she had not been planning on it either way, Lily’s open mouth crashed against hers, the remnants of the mixed drink she’d had still lingering between their lips. 

Lily was a far better kisser than she was a dancer. 

Narcissa barely waited at all to slip her tongue into the girl’s mouth and would’ve smirked at how eagerly Lily responded to her: 

Narcissa kissed her with confidence, one hand tangled up in Lily’s dark, red hair while the other savoured the feeling of the warm skin of the girl’s waist; she kissed her by the book at first, but Lily was grinning into the kiss in a way that made it impossible for Narcissa to keep her head straight.

She chuckled at nothing in particular and in a split second they were further apart than either of them would’ve liked, a thread of saliva dangling between them that in any other situation Narcissa would’ve been bothered by. The passion in Lily’s green eyes made up for it by tenfold.

Narcissa thought she wanted to do nothing but keep kissing Lily Evans for the rest of the night. 

Scratch that, she thought to herself. For the next ten minutes. There was so much else she wanted to do with Lily.

When she’d managed to pull away, smirking at Lily with a blush on her cheeks, Narcissa hadn’t removed her arm from around the girl’s waist. She’d leaned in, pressing another kiss to her lips before whispering “Come home with me?”

Lily was out of breath, her cheeks heated up in a shade of red that clashed with her hair, but she only hesitated for a moment before nodding eagerly. “Lead the way.”


End file.
